


The Beginnings

by FullmetalDevil



Series: BatIM Good Omens AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Benny is playing the role of Crowley, Depictions of Death, SINdy is playing the role of Aziraphale, destruction of town, no ships, small silver lining, strictly platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: An Angel and Demon are tasked with either the support or destruction of Noah's Ark as the man is rapidly finishing the boat. Each side is put to the test as judgement is passed down to the locals as the storm of 40 days and nights begins. A demonic Angel and an angelic Demon both are caught within the storm as the two child like figures are discovering that the hardships of their respective jobs.
Series: BatIM Good Omens AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiYuYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/gifts).



> This work is set in the BatIM Good Omens AU between myself and Trashboatprice on Tumblr aka RiYuYami here on AO3. The entire short was brought about from a conversation in regards to how SINdy (playing the role of Aziraphale) would meet Benny (playing the role of Crowley) and their friendship that spans the length of human history depicted in the world of Good Omens. There is a lot of religious references as well as settings given the nature of Good Omens, but a lot of it is mostly the characters and what they are in relations to their respective roles.
> 
> This is quite different then my normal shorts as it is a bit more grim given the setting, however I do not get super descriptive with the depictions of the violence so it is a read at your own risk, but I tried to keep it somewhat light.

When people talk about the beginning they are more often than not referring to what many call the ‘big bang’ setting the age of the universe at 13.8 billion years with the earth itself at 4.6 billion years years old. Scientists have yet to figure out that fossilized dinosaurs were a joke and that earth itself is actually 6000 years old. The Almighty loved to play an ineffable game with one's own rules with never revealing the plans for anything. Always keeping things locked away in secret, yet at the same time, allowing everything to go on as smoothly as possible. However there was a minor upset within the heavens as a fraction of the angels questioned the great plan and rebelled only to be cast to the depths as fallen becoming demons. The beings now divided into two as they now sat on opposite sides of the scale with the Earth delicately balanced in the middle.

The Garden of Eden was a delightful playground the Almighty had created forging man within it’s sheltered womb. As with any growth and development of any being, man was tempted by a Demon into eating an apple from a forbidden tree and left the garden via an Angel’s blessing shortly thereafter. The two sides of Heaven and Hell already began to influence the Almighty’s creations into both good and bad actions with neither side taking the victory. Humans began to grow in population and with both Heaven and Hell’s influences, began to spread across a young earth carving their mark across the lands. Both sides found themselves in a sort of tug-o-war with the Earth as each tried to sway man to lean towards one over the other. For every evil action committed an equally good one was gifted all the while the Almighty never interfered and seemed to only watch almost as if in amusement.

Their game of tug or war with the Earth came to a head when the Almighty became upset with one particular set of people, their anger rattling both sides of the coin. They ordained that those that had upset the Almighty were to drown in a storm lasting 40 days and 40 nights while only a select few would be allowed to survive, but with a condition to be filled. They were to build a boat to house 2 of every animal within a set number of years and should they complete this task they will be spared from the storms wrath. News of this punishment from above immediately spread to both sides with each beginning to get their plans into motion.

Angel's of all ranks debated as to who should at least watch over Noah and his family as they feverishly began their boat building only to find no volunteers. None of them seemed interested in staying on earth in a material body they called a 'corporation', watching a man build a boat and filling it with 2 of every animal was mere child's play and thus unworthy of their time. The highest of angels felt that it was a task better suited for a lower ranked Angel since they themselves were too busy with their own work. In truth none of them like the idea of having to don a corporation due to the paperwork involved and having a material form. The Demon's side fared no better with nary a single demon willing to utilize a corporation to sabotage the boat building. It was too easy a task to destroy a boat made of wood and thus a task unworthy of their time as well. The demons scoffed at such a request with many ignoring it and resuming their tasks, shuffling the orders demanding that it were to be given to one of a lower rank.

Both sides found that they were at an impasse of what to do about their predicament since the boat needed to be either built or destroyed. Afterall it would take many years to build such a craft whereas it could easily be supported for the duration or destroyed in mere moments. The Angel's scoured their ranks selecting an Angel for the job while the demons did the same. The young chosen Angel found the task of supervising the Earth thrust upon him taking him away from the shelter of organizing and maintaining the heavens archives whilst his older peers created the records of time. He had already been treated poorly as the lowest Angel in the ranks, a mere errand boy and since the job of supervising the construction of the Ark was deemed the lowest priority and easiest job, that the lowest rank Angel would be more than enough to handle it. He found himself practically dragged out of the shelter of the archives by his wings and thrust in a corporation forced down to earth to watch over Noah and his boat building.

On the other side of the spectrum, the Demon's too had procured the deemed lowest member of their ranks. The young demon once a mere bellow worker of the forges that the former Angels used to create the stars, now found himself tasked with sabotaging a boat as surely he couldn't mess that up. He too was dragged by his spaded tail and thrust into a corporation forced upwards to the Earth. The pair were kicked out of their respective offices and to the sandbox world that the Almighty played with both setting out to perform their assigned tasks. Both Angel and Demon holding on to small hopes that maybe the Earth would be kinder to them then their respective sides.

\-------------------------

Despite the warnings to Noah and his family that a great storm was coming, the lands certainly didn't look it, not even a cloud in the sky. The village life carried on as they seemed unawares about the events that were to come. Farmers tilled their fields harvesting whatever crop was available, groups of women gossiped while working on clothing or making baskets, the people bustling about making the most of the day's hours. Children laughed and raced up and down the bazaars playing, sometimes knocking over a table or tripping up a merchant with ill language following after them. Those that weren’t attending to the daily needs of the village were assisting Noah with his heavenly task all the while being kept in the dark about their fates, the man sworn to secrecy lest he and his family meet the same fate. 

The Young angel sat upon a nearby rooftop munching on some sweet bread a kind elder gave him all the while watching Noah and his family tirelessly work on the boat. The rooftop was his normal perch of observation of it’s construction as he had to give the man credit for his diligence in working on the boat for more years than he cared to count. Loggers and merchants filed in daily with the needed materials, carts of logs forming caravans were an age old sight for the town with many thinking that the ‘old man Noah’ was out of his mind. They laughed at him saying that there was no need for a boat to be built when the nearby river wasn’t large enough to house such a caliber of a ship, let alone as to what was the purpose of something that large. However with a little miracle of funds that the man took as a gift from the heavens he was able to pay for the hurried deliveries of his supplies and the merchants ceased their commentary about the foolhardy man. After all a pocket of coins was enough to silence any man who valued such a material item.

Even the young Angel had to admit to his growing curiosity as to what was the purpose of such a ship. The Almighty was quite specific to the Arks specifications in terms of its length, width and height but when it came to why it was being built in the first place, that part had been removed. Head office told him it was a need to know basis and he only needed to observe and to not lift a finger in assistance or face a severe punishment since it was a strict rule that only Noah and his family were to board the ship. Despite the strict specifications of the task, the aged man never seemed to complain and went about the construction and even occasionally added in a bit of artistic flair thanks to the many hands offering to help. The Angel tilted his head as he watched the rope being pulled and the prepped lumber being lifted to the deck. He had to question as to where they were going to set sail let alone why it wasn't being built near the ocean. It was way too far inland and while it would take a miracle for it to end up at sea, and that was something he wasn't allowed to do. He was only to offer small assistance if needed but the building was to be entirely by man's hand. He flopped over the side of the roof savoring the last of his bread admitting to himself he was bored out of his mind and he didn't even have much in terms of reading material. No scrolls, no playing, only to stay out of the way and watch a boat being built with him being able to write a few scrolls on how to build them himself with how long he had been watching them. 

A small frown formed on the Angel’s face when a group of children whose boisterous laughter caught his attention. They danced and played throughout the streets below with little care to their surroundings, even darting in front of some of the carts that were being brought in. Little to no concern was given to the drivers of the caravans who shouted at them to steer clear of their carts and the animals pulling them. Occasionally a horse or camel would become startled at a child's play causing the driver to lose control of the cart and often tipping them or dropping the load from the motions earning foul words that heaven certainly wouldn’t approve of. The little Angel knew he should, in theory, be upset with the children but the scenes often made him softly snicker for which he was thankful heaven never caught on with his mild level of amusement at another’s misfortune. An Angel isn’t supposed to find amusement in misfortune.

The group below however, garnered a raised brow at one child in particular that seemed to be the ringleader of the mischievous bunch. A strange boy that didn't seem to look like he belonged there as he had pitch black hair and was relatively pale skinned in comparison to the locals with almost like an odd shadow that seemed to follow him. There was something off about him, yet he couldn’t quite place it. Though he’d be lying if he said he too blended in with his slightly lighter skin and curly hair of his corporation as well as his eyes that seemed to glow. Most took him as a poor beggar with his outdated outfit for which he was fine as long as he was near the boat.

On the other side the young Demon was having the time of his life. He got to run around and play with the local children all the while causing mild levels of sabotage under the guise of stereotypical children’s horseplay. He had to admit he couldn’t help but wonder as to why Noah was going through such efforts to build such a monster sized craft as surely the river wasn’t wide enough to accommodate it. Part of him wondered what exactly was going on but most of his orders were scorched beyond recognition other than being told to make a nuisance of himself and to hinder the boat's construction for a set number of days and if possible, destroy it completely. 

The Demon had to admit he didn’t want to actually destroy the boat as he was quite curious as to what it’s purpose was. They had been working on the thing for years which in turn gave him years to stay in the town. For a Demon he was rather honest with himself as he had way more fun playing with the human children as they had so many creative games they liked to play. Plus it was so easy to move the games to the merchants path to disrupt their shipments. It was a win-win situation. He got to have fun as well as do his job. Though for as much as he enjoyed playing with the children he always kept a vigilant eye on them as to make sure that they wouldn’t get hurt. A little demonic intervention kept his friends safe so they could play another day. Hell would surely frown at his kindhearted behavior which he can chalk it up as him needing unknowing healthy participants in his sabotage should he ever be questioned. He certainly did act like the best of demons. He laughed as he chased the ball down the dirt path darting in front of a horse causing it to rear up at his appearance and demonic energy toppling the cart it had been carrying with it’s passenger cussing up a storm. Well that will be another soul that will end up in Hell and it won’t be by his doing.

Laughter continued to ring up out of the little demon as he ran away from the irate man only to feel like there were more than just the angry man’s eyes watching him. He looked around trying to find the source of the feeling only for his attention to be drawn to a nearby rooftop where a young human boy was staring at him. The child didn’t look much older than his corporation's presumed age and his eyes looked a little strange, almost like they seemed to glow under the robe pulled over his head. However once he made eye contact with the boy he immediately turned away leaving the edge of the roof top earning a raised brow from the demon. What was that kid’s problem? He stared at the rooftop for a moment longer before one of the children called out to him urging him to bring the ball back so they could resume their play.

The Angel breathed a sigh of relief after ducking away from the rooftop, that strange boy was looking at him, like he seemed to know that he was watching him. How strange. The angel leaned against the chimney of the rooftop with his eyes returning to the boat rapidly nearing completion. Just a few more weeks of watching and then his job is over.

\-----------------------

The weeks carried on with the finishing touches being added to the Ark as well as a massive gathering of 2 of every animal surprising both the Angel and Demon assigned to the Ark. Both figures stood in their respective places sharing the same level of confusion with every animal the Almighty had made being brought to the town along with more food and supplies then the town could possibly need with all of it being loaded into the hull of the Ark. It 7 long days and 6 nights of a constant feed of animals and supplies being loaded and placed. The townspeople murmured amongst themselves as to why so many animals and food was being brought to one place. However no matter how many times Noah or his family were questioned on their actions, not a single one said anything and only asked for more materials to be brought forth. Both Angel and demon stayed out of the way of the gathering watching in awe along with the rest of the villagers and children. 

The last of the animals were being filed into the boat on the 7th day with anxieties of some the townspeople running high. Tempers flared at the lack of information from Noah only to be met by more demands and urges for a quickened pace. Many became frustrated, abandoning their posts leaving Noah and his sons to finish the last preparations themselves. No matter the words thrown at the man in the broad spectrum of human emotion, he had never once shown anger, but only heartfelt pity and words of forgiveness upon them. However that facade broke when the aged man wept when a unicorn broke away from a handler with the man unable to catch it. The few who remained determined to finish their jobs questioned as to why the man didn't have them try to recapture the animal with his words simply being "It's too late".

The sun had risen high in the sky casting it's warm glow across the lands offering little in terms of comfort as the Ark itself was finally completed and filled to capacity. Noah imparted words of thanks to the few who remained by his side through thick and thin during the boat's construction. He lacked the heart to bid them a farewell as to the slightest chance of them discovering what's to come and instead had a feast to celebrate. The group gathered at the Arks base sharing joyous stories of their families with the air full of laughter lasting into the evening hours as the sun began to set casting ominous shadows as clouds began to gather and the winds began to pick up. They bid each other a fair night and for a new day in the morrow before parting.

Noah took his family aboard the Ark making sure to secure it's entrance so that none would be able to enter. No matter what worldly locks and bars that were placed upon the ship to ward the Earth's mortals, they meant little to the Angel tasked with watching them. The little heavenly being glanced upon the massive sealed door to the Ark and opted to use his wings to carry him up to the deck. He had found that even though he was in a corporation to fool the human eye as to his true form, he was still able to use his abilities.

The Angels robes parted on the back with two pristine white wings emerging from their cover. The prevailing winds ruffled his feathers as he could smell water in the air as well as a low rumble of a new sound that the Almighty must have just created. The combination of the strange turn in the weather earned a raised brow as he looked heavenward. A small hop and the fluttering of wings quickly took him to the top of the ark where he found a dark corner of the deck to hide quickly folding his wings back under his robes. He ducked under a small roof just as a brilliant flash of light streaked across the sky followed by a deafening rumbling that followed it startling the Angel taking shelter.

Wide eyes were glued to the sky as the Angel was deeply concerned as to the display. He had never seen such a motion from the Almighty before, as if they were angry. A feeling came to him telling him that the streaks of light is called Lightning and the booming sound that accompanied them was called Thunder, something that was to signal the arrival of a new system called a storm. He eased his head out from under the safety of the roof only to be met with a deluge of rain that began to cascade from the sky. He squeaked at the sudden fluid in his eyes quickly retreating back under the roof feverishly wiping his face to remove the water before looking up from his sleeves to the open air.

Rain began to pour down in more than just a light drizzle as he had seen in the past, it was as if a literal sea was raining from the sky, the rain seemingly getting harder and harder with each passing minute. The world below at the base of the Ark was quickly soaked from the rain and the town was suddenly stirring from the rapid turn in the weather, many rising from the flashing of lighting and the sounds of the booming thunder. Men poured from their homes to the river's edge to find the water level quickly rising and threatening it’s banks. They rounded up all the able bodies of the town to line the rim and to use the remaining building materials from the Ark as well as their farming tools to try and divert the rising waters away from the town.

Meanwhile the young Demon was startled from the lights and loud noises also coming to the realization as to what they were. His shelter swiftly became soaked from the rain and he had to abandon his hideaway only to find himself ducking and dodging around the scrambling of men rushing around trying to divert the increasing threat of floodwaters. Waterways were being carved as quickly as they were filled to the brim and overrun. Animals pulling the plows and digging tools became stuck in the mud or ran away much to the dismay of their owners. The Demon climbed on top of a roof opting to crawl under the thatch to try and stay dry as well as to watch the men work throughout the night. 

Both Demon and Angel watched as the torches of the men feebly flickered from the rain as they moved about the village with only the glow of the fires in their homes serving as their few stable light sources. Their voices and commands for action to divert or stop the waters carrying on well into the night to a point that both Angel and Demon dared not sleep, their eyes transfixed on the spectacle before them with neither able to process what was happening nor was able to stop it. The weather proved itself to be a commanding force as it drove down it’s wrath upon the village below, mirroring the rage that they had instilled in the Almighty. There would be Heaven and Hell to pay all the while each side's little spectator was unawares as to what befell the land. 

The pitch darkness of the night briefly gave way to the beautiful but violent dances of lightning that streaked through the skies and occasionally crashing to Earth bringing forth it's vengeance. Village homes were occasionally struck by the dangerous force sending them up in flames with their occupants fleeing for their lives while others weren't so lucky. Some became trapped under the fallen debris or were struck by the lightning as it danced through their homes killing and burning everything it touched. 

The Demon watched in terror as buildings collapsed while people ran for their lives in the darkness for fear of where the lightning would strike next. Some good samaritans stopped to try and rescue those trapped beneath the rubble using the little light they had to find that the waters from the river were now quickly overflowing its banks as was beginning to flood the town. Voices trapped beneath the rubble slowly being drowned by the waters say for a few who had been pulled to safety. He too found himself having to abandon his perch when lightning struck the home barely missing him, but he certainly didn't miss the blinding light nor the sound thrusting himself into the uncertainty of the dark.

He found himself waddling through the rising waters as it was rising to his chest trying to seek out a dry spot. Mankind had yet to learn how to swim as there was no need for such a skill and he wasn't exactly high on the mark either. As far as his corporation was concerned, he wasn't exactly very tall with having the appearance of a human boy. However he knew for a fact that if he were having trouble keeping above the waterline, the few humans he had played with in the village would be in danger as well. An older man spotted him struggling to keep his head above the water and wasted no time in scooping him up quickly heading through the town, heading towards higher ground.

Floating debris and the erratic currents made the man's journey increasingly difficult with him occasionally stumbling from the submerged dangers all the while trying to keep the 'child' above the water. The demon in his arms was truly thankful for the man's efforts clinging to him as if he were a life line. The man waded through the flooded town shouting at others to seek out the children and to head to the house of worship since it sat on a hill and was above the rising water lines. The Demon in his arms wasn’t fond of the idea of hiding out in a religious house since it would hurt him a bit, but he was willing to put up with a little burning sensation for the sake of being in a place that was hopefully warm and dry.

The building was a sight for sore eyes as the man sloshed though the greedy waters. He approached the door opening it to be greeted by several women who had already taken shelter within the building along with several children. The demon was handed over to one of the woman who looked him over trying to dry him off with some of the cloth that had been stored within the building. He thanked the woman for her efforts and was seated with the other children who were clustered around who he assumed were their mothers with the women speaking in hushed tones trying to comfort them. A small frown formed on his face as he sat in the corner alone. His spaded tail gently wrapped around his legs under his robes while his face was buried in his knees. He was scared just as much as the children since even he had no clue what was happening since Hell had been giving him the silent treatment along with the feeling that in some way the Almighty was furious.

Men clambered in the dark long since giving up on trying to retain the flood waters and instead choose to head to the one structure that was untouched by the heavens wrath, the Ark. Fists pounded upon the crafts doors with shouts to Noah to open the doors so that they could enter to seek shelter. No matter the cries and pleas of the men, they fell upon the deaf ears of its occupants say for a little Angel above them. He wanted to open the door for them with a little miracle, surely that wouldn’t hurt right? He raised his hand to try and help, but the sky before him flashed a brilliant white flooded his vision blinding him as lightning crashed down striking the people congregated below. The Angel curled up from the strike shielding himself rubbing at his eyes trying to recover his vision while finding an eerie silence from below the ship. White spots still flooded his vision as he crawled back to the edge of the vessel to look down at the people at it’s entrance with his eyes going wide in horror from the hints of the charred bodies that floated at it’s base before the currents swept them away, their efforts costing them their lives. The slowly fading darkness swallowing yet more lives.

  
  


Hints of grey finally began to appear through the clouds signalling the start of a new day with some of the survivors looking towards the heavens hoping for relief only to be met with the continuous downpour of water. The sky unyielding in its deluge with the only slight comfort in fewer streaks of lightning but clearly far from over. The little light from above offered little comfort to the Angel who wept at the events that had unfolded before him, the images of once living people still fresh in his mind. The hints of light brought his vision upward to look out at the town with his heart nearly seizing up at the carnage that lay before him.

Debris of people's lives floating around briefly before being pulled under by the currents along with the occasional body of an unfortunate soul whose life was cut short. The few homes that hadn’t been completely burned were barely above the water's surface. Even the house of worship that sat upon a hill wasn’t spared from the waters' wrath as he watched the building sway before collapsing, the small hints of screams that were within it snuffed out. The last building that he had hoped would be spared from the Almighty crumbled.

The Angel looked heavenward pleading for some form of forgiveness upon whoever may have survived the night's ordeal. His heart felt like it was made of lead as tears threatened to pour from his eyes to add onto the water raining from above. His brief prayers and pleas were met with the cold silence of the rain, yet a glimmer of a flame began to burn within him. Determination flickered like a kindling flame ever growing as his eyes returned to the waters beneath the ship. He had to at least try to save someone, at least one person. He began to unfurled his wings ready to try to help when the Ark rocked violently sending him rolling about the deck and nearly overboard. He scrambled to a nearby rope clinging to it with all his might as he heard several loud groans and snaps beneath the ship. The ships' supports were breaking!

The Ark swayed from the loss of it's supports as the rising waters began to lift the boat from it's base. It's bow briefly kissing the waters as the supports snapped and folded beneath it rocking everyone aboard. Beams began snapping like toothpicks from the sudden change of weight from the ship sending it leaning to one side but stopping from the support ropes. The ship lurched and strained against it’s bondage before the ropes began to snap or uproot their anchors, sending them whipping through the air like angry snakes. The Angel aboard found himself scrambling to steer clear of the cords with his feet sliding from the amount of water on the deck. The ropes swayed and thrashed about with a number of them striking various portions of the desk along with some of the railing with some having enough force to crack the rails and shatter barrels while the others fell to the side of the ship but nowhere near the water. The bow briefly submerged from the sudden release before once again rising to the surface sending waves of water across the deck sending the Angel nearly overboard if he hadn’t clung to a rope to keep from going over.

A cast iron grip was the Angel’s saving grace as the water receded over the sides of the Ark as it stabilized itself in the waters, bobbing up and down like a paper boat in the waves. The heavenly figure clung to the rope slowly easing himself away from the edge and carefully wrapped the rope around him just in case another wave threatened to send him over again. Once he made sure his lifeline was tied tightly around him he turned his gaze to the water praying for a survivor that he could rescue. However the dark and violent waters seemed to swallow everything as even the cries of the people he had once heard had disappeared. The flame of determination began to flicker and dim at the liquid void the longer he watched. There was no splashing or shouts of help, it was devoid of life. He was about to look away with no longer being able to stomach the grim reality when something small had broken the water's surface and was splashing about.

He wasted no time running to the edge of the ship clinging to rails trying to hone in on what he saw in the hopes that it really was a survivor. His eyes practically lit up once he saw a small face break the water's surface with hands chopping at the turbulent waters trying to keep from drowning. It was a survivor!

The Angel quickly checked the stability of the rope around his waist before spreading his wings with the intent of gliding to the survivor to help them up only for the winds to quickly catch them like kites sending him spiraling into the air uncontrollably with the rope. He fought the winds to try and gain control dangling on the edge of the rope with it serving as his life line keeping him from being thrown to the not so tender mercies of the winds. The winds seemed to stab and beat at his wings as the air was like a feral beast shredding all in it’s path. He couldn’t hide the winces of pain from the stress on his wings and tried desperately to gain some semblance of control. While the Angel struggled to regain control above, a figure below desperately tried to stay afloat.

The little Demon's hands pounded and clawed at the water's surface desperately trying to keep his head above water and to try and find something, anything to grab onto to help him. He unfurled his batlike battered wings in the water flapping them to the best of his ability using them to try and help keep him afloat. The water tugged at his wings as the currents whipped around him and he was thankful that his wings had several holes in them so at least some of the water could pass through so it wouldn’t hurt so much. He turned his head feverishly looking for anything to aid him with the winds and the rains obscuring his vision making it difficult to see. The waves briefly sucked him under with him desperately fighting to reach the surface once more pleading to whatever power may be, Heaven? Hell? Something, anything to show him some mercy as his lungs greedily took in air upon breaking the waters surface. His relief came in the form of the looming shadow of the Ark bobbing up and down in the waters a short swim away. He turned to try and swim to the vessel using his wings to help aid him while fighting the towering waves every step of the way, making a short trip a long one.

The river now turned into a raging sea swayed and churned with towering waves crashing back down to the waters from whence they came. The waves were large enough to barely crest over the sides of the Ark sending untold gallons of water soaking the deck along with the pounding rains and howling winds. The angel ducked and fanned his wings repeatedly trying to stabilize himself as he dangled on the line. His eyes scanning the waters just barely seeing the little lone survivor desperately swimming for the ship with the occasional moment of them disappearing beneath the waves. He needed to hurry. Wings pressed tightly to his body the angel allowed himself to free fall to the waters below. To hell with Heaven if he were discovered, he wanted to save at least one life. 

The little Demon kicked and pushed through the water as best he could but the more he tried the more it felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere near the Ark. His corporation’s hands and feet were beginning to numb and he could feel the chill of the waters creeping through his body. He really wanted to rest so badly as exhaustion was beginning to take its toll. His hands and feet began to still along with his wings and his eyes drooped from the exertion. The waters threatened to claim the exhausted Demon to discorporate him when something grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him out of the water.

The Angel was thankful for the strong gusts of wind as he free fell to the water below. He waited until he was just about to hit the water before grabbing onto the human’s robe and opening his wings allowing the gusts to lift him and his rescue into the air. His arms ached from the additional weight and his wings almost felt like they were going to be torn off his back as he tried his best to hang on. Beads of sweat mixed with the rain beating on his face as he realized he didn’t think things through as to how exactly he was going to bring them both to the Ark. The winds were too strong for him to fight them let alone the unpredictable currents making it difficult to even stay in one spot leaving him dangling from the end of the rope like a kite once more. He mentally prayed that the winds would lighten up if just for a moment so that he may be able to reach the Ark once more and that if he should make it, he’ll gladly stay aboard the duration of the storm fully accepting any punishment that may come his way.

If anywone were to ask as to what exactly happened at that moment, most would say it was dumb luck while others would say divine intervention. Almost as if his prayers were answered, the winds suddenly died down earning a look of confusion from the angel but seeing as he sudden reprieve from the gale he dove back down using his wings and the dampened air currents to glide down to the Ark carefully landing while setting his companion down next to him leaving his wings sprawled over them and the deck. He had to admit he was exhausted and aching from the events not wanting to move a muscle, but at least needed to see the survivor to safety. No matter how much he tried to move his body was too tired from the ordeal he just went through and needed to catch his breath opting to lay there for a bit.

The Demon wheezed as he laid on the deck, his corporation was cold and his limbs were still numb but since he didn't have the chill of the water he was able to rekindle his internal flame and began to warm his body. Though he had to admit as to while he didn't know exactly how get out of the water other than feeling someone pulling him out. He was thankful that he was able to hide his wings in time as well as whatever was covering him as it was somewhat soft and warm helping him restore the feeling in his body. A small grumble escaped him when whatever was covering him was removed taking the added warmth with it.

The angel slowly sat up with his body protesting the motions, he needed to get inside to rest properly and to get his companion to safety. He couldn't hide the look of shock on his face when he was able to get a better look as the person he pulled from the water. It was that strange boy in the street from earlier! He shook his head telling himself he'll worry about it later and needed to get him inside.

The Demon felt hands wrap around his arms urging him to stand up for which he was thankful his corporation was in good enough shape to do so now that he was warming up some. He opened his eyes further and tried to clear his vision before he realized he was standing next to a boy. However much to his dismay the water in his eyes was making it difficult to see for which he used a free hand to wipe some of the water off his face before looking at his companion. His eyes too went wide as dinner plates when he realized who he was with. It's that strange kid from the rooftop!

The two stared at each other in silence before the sky lit up followed by the booming thunder overhead. The Angel quickly used his wing to shield the Demon from the ill weather while looking up at the sky. The demon didn't dare complain about the covering and instead lightly clung to the angel's robes silently, thankful for the gesture.

The pair hobbled to a little extension of the roof before sitting down to catch their breath since they were out of the weather, the rain beating down upon the desk rather than them. The Angel all the while kept what he assumed was a human boy under his wing in an attempt to try and keep him warm while his other wing was wrapped around himself. He glanced up at the unforgiving blackened sky as his mind tried to process what all transpired, his emotions matching the turmoil around him.

The little angel curled in on himself with his eyes studying the rippling water on the deck before him. "Why?" He mumbled to himself, gaining the attention of his companion. "What in heaven's name did these people do to deserve this?" He looked up to the open air with tears forming in his eyes. "They didn't do anything wrong. They were good people who went about their lives as best they can" the Angel wept. "They didn't deserve this."

The demon said nothing as he watched the Angel and listened to him lament his duty to only supervise the boat building and to not interfere, that only Noah and his family were to board it. That everyone else was to die for angering the almighty and he had to sit and watch, not allowed to lift so much as a finger to help anyone. All the people he was with and helped, all gone. He shouted and cried out his frustrations with heaven selecting him for such a blood soaked task mourning the loss of so many innocent lives. The longer the angel mourned the more the demon beside him pitied him. The demon slowly opened his battered wing gently wrapping it around the angel hugging him before gently rocking him for which the Angel leaned into. The longer the angel cried the more those tears shed some light on the weight the demon now found himself carrying as well all the while the Angel’s facade of a human boy began to fade revealing his true nature.

Memories of playing with the children and the laughter with their families drifted though the young demon's mind as tears slowly began to form in his own eyes. The images of happy faces replaced by images of bodies floating lifelessly in the water or charred remains. Anger began to bubble up mixed with remorse as he was unable to help them, the people that sheltered him and kept him company all snuffed out like lights. Small claws dug into his robes as the Demon tried to keep himself from crying since it was unbecoming of a demon, but no matter what he did the memories fresh in his mind ate away at his pathetic attempt at building a dam letting the tears flow along with the fading of his human appearance. 

“I couldn’t help them.” The small Demon hiccuped gaining the attention of the Angel in his grasp. “I kept them safe from so much harm and I couldn’t even get them out of the way of the lighting or the water.” his tail wrapping around his legs as he curled up. “They didn’t deserve this.”

The Angel rubbed some of the tears from his eyes realizing the true nature of the ‘boy’ he pulled from the water as it seemed that neither him nor the demon next to him could keep up their appearances. The demon next to him was surprisingly small like he was with a long black tail with a red and yellow tipped spade with black bat-like wings with the inner side of the membrane being a blood red fading to yellow like his tail. The little demon had a round head topped with little horns that floated separate from his body which surprised him since his own head was the exact same way except he had a small flickering flame of a halo over him. The demon looked up at him and didn’t seem to care about his inability to disguise himself, no doubt too tired to care nor surprised at his appearance as well.

“What now?” The demon spoke to his angelic companion.

The Angel looked about their shared space, while it was dry from the rain it wasn’t dry from the water splashing about the deck. He glanced down at the water still soaking their robes and the tips of their wings before looking back at the tired Demon who’s eyes sought some form of an answer. 

“I guess we try to see if we can get below and hopefully find a warmer spot?” the Angel spoke surprising the Demon. The ‘voice’ of the Angel wasn’t so much as actually heard as it was more felt and heard through the mind. The Angel’s voice was just as tired as he looked.

The Angel’s answer was met with a small nod as the pair surprised each other by offering the other assistance in getting up with both equally exhausted. The Angel found that his legs worked better then the Demon’s but the Demons arms weren’t hurting like his so in companionable silence and a shared need and desire for cooperation, the Demon clung to the Angel using him as a crutch to help walk as they both approached one of the doors leading to where the animals resided. The Demon nudged his angelic companion for which he helped him to the door so the Demon could open it for the both of them. The Angel briefly thought the Demon would close the door once he was inside but instead found the door being held open so he could enter as well. A small thank you was shared between them as they worked together.

The tapping of their shoes against the wood was met with the soft crunch of hay as they entered the hull that housed animals of every type in various stables, nests, or simply laying in a corner not bothering the other. However with the small Demon’s presence some of the animals became agitated or fearful for which the Angel had to use a little magic to sooth them so they wouldn’t attack him or his companion. Even with them calmed down, most refused to allow the pair to rest near them earning a frown from both of them. The last corner housed sheep and chickens for which they didn’t seem to mind them at all.

A shared sigh of relief came from the heavenly and hellish figure as they collapsed on the hay pile soon finding the sheep curling up next to them with the two animals lightly nibbling at their robes tickling them. The Angel giggled at the Demon who was being nibbled on his horns by his sheep only to find his robes being nibbled by the other. The sheep took care to not hurt them as it was only the lip nibbling on them, the two animals curious about their new additions. The Demon curled himself next to his sheep with the animal allowing him to lay his head against its side with the angel next to him.

Small shivers wracked the Angel's body as he was still wet and cold from the rain only to find a worn wing placed over him earning a shocked look as he glanced at the sleepy Demon who tiredly smiled. “Thank you for saving me.” The Demon said nothing more as sleep took him as his other wing was wrapped around his body along with his tail tucked into the side of the sheep.

A soft smile graced the Angel's face before he slowly scooted closer to the Demon to nestle into the sheep's side as well before wrapping a wing around himself and his other to cover his demonic companion in gratitude. He didn’t know what was going to be in store for himself nor this kindhearted Demon as he himself wasn’t exactly the best of angels. The soft braying of the sheep, the clucking of the chickens nestling into his side and the ducks nipping at the demon’s robes before nestling in for the night were a lullaby to the little angelic figure. He felt a wave of reassurance come over him telling him it would somehow be alright and that he had nothing to worry about, they will be just fine. 

One by one the animals quieted down, settling in to sleep all the while two small figures nestled within them. The muffled sounds of the rain and sway of the boat acted like a cradle gently rocking it’s passengers to sleep. The start of the long 40 days and 40 nights was chaotic and merciless, but in the end perhaps a small bridge formed between Heaven and Hell where the two sides can meet on common ground. A child like Angel who wasn’t the best of angels, and a child like Demon too nice to be a Demon. The cards had been laid out by the Almighty and now it is up to them to play their game.

**Author's Note:**

> A good chunk of this was edited quite a few times as so it wouldn't be as depressing to read. I actually bummed myself out several times and even removed some portions as even I found them a bit too graphic to depict. Nevertheless this is how our AU begins with the meeting of a little demonic Angel SINdy and the little angelic Demon Benny before they go through human history and their many encounters and ultimate agreement made between the two in regards to their jobs and the Earth that they have come to love. The story of two friends throughout the years and this ladies and gents, was where it started.


End file.
